


It's Bringing My Demons Out (More Than Ever Now)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Party, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Neighbors, Pranks, carrie refrences, edible blood, i basically just sat down and started writing a bunch of shit and then was like, i dont know what this is, i think thats it, karaoke kind of, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Velcome, vadies and gentlemen.” Harry rolls his eyes at the horrible vampire accent, Louis isn’t even dressed up. What a lazy costume. Modern day vampire, his ass. “Vank you all for voming to Tommo’s Halloveen Spooktacular. If you have been here before then you know the rules. If this is your first time, I’ll tell you them now. Rule number one: There are no rules. Rule number two: you must have fun.” Harry’s eyes are going to roll out of his head at this rate, that didn’t even make any sense. “Now, I am going to do a lovely rendition of Devil Went Down to Georgia and then the real fun can begin.” Louis makes eye contact with Harry and winks.Harry is tired of his neighbor Louis Tomlinson's pranks every Halloween. He decides to put a stop to it once and for all with his own epic prank.





	It's Bringing My Demons Out (More Than Ever Now)

Harry loves Halloween. He loves the cute and spooky and the realistic gore. He loves everything pumpkin flavored and the fall candles he only allows himself to burn from October to November. Every year he tries to outdo last year’s costume and walking out of the shop now, he feels like he’s just scored the best one yet. There is absolutely no way Louis Tomlinson will have anything bad to say about it.

 

Louis Tomlinson is his neighbor from hell and every year he throws a massive Halloween party that Niall always guilts Harry into attending. They have lived next door to each other for five years now, ever since Harry and Niall graduated uni and got their own flat in London. They moved in only two weeks before Halloween and when Louis knocked on the door and invited them that first year, Harry couldn’t believe his luck. The insanely hot guy from next door just invited him to his party?! Harry had made sure that his slutty cat costume was on point and his hair had honestly never looked better. His only plan for the night was to slowly seduce Louis and make him fall in love so they could get married and have thirty little Tomlinson’s running around. He was eighteen and naïve, don’t judge him.

 

As it was, Harry showed up looking rather amazing if he did say so himself, only to have a pie thrown directly in his face only moments after arriving. Harry can take a joke, he’s got a fantastic sense of humor, everyone knows that. With that being said, Louis didn’t even try to apologize until a year later when he showed up at their door once again to invite them to ‘Tommo’s Annual Spooktacular’. Harry was adamant about not going, he had no desire to be further humiliated in front of strangers. Niall on the other hand, accepted the invitation and like previously mentioned, guilted harry into accompanying him. That’s how it goes now, they go to Louis’ party every time October 31st rolls around, Harry gets pranked, and repeat. Not this year. Harry has a few tricks of his own up his sleeve and he is going to make Louis Tomlinson regret ever moving into flat 32C.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry walks into his flat and drops his bags by the door. He’s a man on a mission and his usual tidiness is going to have to take a seat on the back burner if he’s going to get everything ready for tonight. Normally, when he has big ideas or a vision in his head he requests help from Niall. But his usual loyal best Irish mate is a traitorous Louis Tomlinson loving arsehole. He loves that Niall is friendly and can make everyone and anyone feel welcome and comfortable but, Niall and Louis are almost as close as Niall and Harry and that just won’t work for Harry tonight. Only people with a fiery dislike for Louis can help him out tonight and seeing as literally everyone just fucking loves Louis, he’s a lone wolf.

 

Harry can understand, to an extent, why everyone wants to be laddy lads with Louis. He’s definitely attractive. No amount of abhorrence can blind Harry from how devastatingly good looking he is. (Number three on the ‘reasons I don’t like Louis’ list: he always pops in my head when I’m having a wank). He’s charming and funny and nice to everyone whose name doesn’t rhyme with Barry Myles. To Harry’s knowledge, Louis only pranks him. He’s not quite sure what he did to deserve the unfair, special treatment but he’s not going to allow it any longer.

 

Harry was having a scary movie marathon with his sister, Gemma, when he got the idea for his prank. They had just finished watching Halloweentown, per Harry’s request, and Gemma decided they needed to watch something “actually scary”. Which, um rude. She put in Carrie and all of Harry’s stars aligned. What is more epic than dumping a bucket of pig blood on someone? Harry doesn’t actually believe in the senseless killing of animals and also Carrie didn’t deserve any of what she got on prom night but Louis Tomlinson does deserve to have a bucket of fake edible blood dumped all over his stupid sculpted face.

 

**

 

Harry has the bucket of homemade blood in the fridge setting up and now all he has to do is get ready and wait for Niall to get home so they can make their appearance. Themes are Harrys thing. He’s basically trademarked them and everything so of course he is going as Carrie’s prom date, Tommy. He rented a tux and everything. This isn’t the seventies anymore, thank god, so he looks respectable and posh as opposed to frumpy and turquoise. Semantics.

 

As soon as Niall is through the door, Harry is rushing him off to his room to get changed. Harry has no time for lollygagging, he’s on a schedule. Louis always has karaoke set up and he always sings first and its always Devil Goes Down to Georgia. Harry can admit that Louis’ voice is something unique but he shouldn’t be so dramatic. Honestly, he should allow his guests to go first and maybe think about another song choice. Thankfully, Harry knows that Louis won’t change this and he’ll have him right where he wants him. Microphone, captive audience and all.

 

Niall walks out dressed as a werewolf. Harry rolls his eyes at his best mate. He met a girl called Barbara, three years ago at Louis’ stupid party when he was dressed as a werewolf and failed to get her number. So now, every year since he dresses exactly the same in hopes that she’ll be there and recognize him from all those years ago. Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell him how unrealistic that is.

 

_“Ready wolfy?”_

 

Niall playfully growls and swipes his paws at Harry. _“Born that way, H. Are you? What exactly are you?”_

 

Harry scoffs. _“I’m Tommy Ross from the classic horror movie Carrie. Obviously Nialler, don’t be daft. I just need to grab something and we can go.”_ Harry goes to the fridge and gets the bucket of blood, it smells heavily of chocolate and the thought of licking Louis clean after he douses him in it crosses his mind before he can stop it.

 

* * *

 

 

They enter Louis’ flat without bothering to knock. The atmosphere inside is the same as always. It’s like a frat house, only everyone here is past their days of raving and doing keg stands. Except for tonight of course, because Louis can make the best of them revert back to acting like they are simply avoiding studying and eating pot noodles. Harry doesn’t like to admit that Louis does actually know how to throw a party, because then he might have to relax and enjoy himself.

 

Speaking of the host, Harry can see him plugging in the karaoke machine. Perfect timing, if he had to carry this bucket of blood around all night, he might have said fuck it and scratched the whole plan. Fortunately, he won’t have to scratch anything.

 

 _“Velcome, vadies and gentlemen.”_ Harry rolls his eyes at the horrible vampire accent, Louis isn’t even dressed up. What a lazy costume. Modern day vampire, his ass. _“Vank you all for voming to Tommo’s Halloveen Spooktacular. If you have been here before then you know the rules. If this is your first time, I’ll tell you them now. Rule number one: There are no rules. Rule number two: you must have fun.”_ Harry’s eyes are going to roll out of his head at this rate, that didn’t even make any sense. _“Now, I am going to do a lovely rendition of Devil Went Down to Georgia and then the real fun can begin.”_ Louis makes eye contact with Harry and winks.

 

Well, jokes on him because the fun is going to begin before Louis can even think about saying “when he came across this young man sawin’ on a fiddle and playin’ it hot”. The opening chords start playing and Harry goes to the kitchen under the guise of getting a drink, so he can take the lid off of his blood. He successfully removes the top and mentally pats himself on the back for not splashing any on his suit, he has to return it tomorrow. Harry starts making his way around the crowd until he’s behind Louis. All eyes are on the blue-eyed man and Harry gets a sudden case of nerves. No, he can do this. Before he can chicken out, he takes three steps forward and dumps the entire bucket over Louis’ head.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis is just about to open his mouth and start belting out lyrics when a thick, cold substance is drenching every inch of him. _“What the fuck.”_ He manages to grit out. That was not an accidental drink spill. That was like an entire keg over his head. He opens his eyes and looks down at himself, he has blood all over him? What the fuck.

 

The entire room is silent, someone even took the liberty to turn off the karaoke machine. Louis slowly turns around and is met with a smug Harry Styles. All of the anger and fight leaves him. He takes a moment to give him a onceover, he may be covered in blood but it’s Harry fucking Styles. He’s always gorgeous but Louis is having visions of their future wedding, what with him in a tux and all.

 

 _“Oops?”_ Harry may look like an innocent cherub at times but whatever the hell he just did was not a whoopsie.

 

 _“Hi.”_ This may be the nicest conversation they’ve had since the first time they spoke.

 

 _“Hi? I just dumped blood all over you and you are just going to say hi?”_ Okay, well it was the nicest conversation. Apparently, tonight will not be the night Louis gets on Harrys good side. It’s a shame too, considering Louis didn’t even plan to prank him. He was going to simply talk to him, maybe get him a drink, try to start over without the theatrics. At least, everyone else is back to enjoying themselves.

 

_“Do you want me to be mad?”_

 

 _“Well, I- No. But why aren’t you?”_ Louis can’t tell if Harry is offended at his lack of anger or confused by it.

 

_“I put a pie in your face before we even exchanged last names, Harry. I don’t think I have a right to be mad. If I’m honest, I’m a bit surprised it took you five years to get me back.”_

 

Harry is fish mouthing and Louis really wants to kiss him. He always wants to kiss him though. These last five years have been absolute hell. He’s basically been a saint in the sex department. It’s the longest dry spell he’s ever endured and it’s all Harry’s fault. From the moment he saw him moving in next door he’s had a problem getting off with anyone, he finds it easier alone with his hand and sinful thoughts of his neighbor.

 

 _“Can I get you a drink?”_ Maybe Louis can turn this night around.

 

 _“I’ve just dumped an entire bucket of blood on and you want to get me a drink? Is it a special laxative mixture just for me?”_ Louis can’t really blame him for that one.

 

_“No, I actually didn’t have any Harry Styles shenanigans planned for the night. Well, I was planning on offering you a drink and maybe getting to know you better. Maybe?”_

 

_“I’ve just dumped an entire bucket of blood on you and you want to get me a real drink? What?”_

 

_“I think we have established that you’ve just dumped an entire bucket of blood on me, Hazza. We may even be past that? Would you allow me the pleasure of having a drink with you?”_

 

 _“You? Want to have a drink? With me?”_ And god he’s so fucking cute. Louis can hardly stand it.

 

_“Tell you what. ‘m gonna go rinse off and get on some different clothes and when I come back I’m gonna get us a couple of beers and we can talk, yeah?”_

 

Harry just stares blankly for a moment before a goofy smile spreads across his face. Louis has to brace himself on the arm of the chair they are standing by. He has never had that smile directed his way, it’s almost too much. Harry nods and Louis scrambles to his bathroom. Chill out Tommo it’s just Harry, he reminds himself. Just Harry fucking Styles, right. Nothing to freak out about.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry decides to use the time he has while Louis is changing to go get them drinks. As opposed to standing around and letting his anxiety eat him alive. Louis wants to have an innocent drink? No pranks or tricks? Louis isn’t even mad? Harry isn’t sure what exactly is going on but he might be enjoying it. It’s not like he’s been pining over Louis since the first time he saw him or anything. That would be ridiculous. He can’t stand louis. Not even when he smiles like the sun and looks at Harry like he’s the only one in the room. Especially not then. He can’t just offer Harry a drink and be forgiven for the years of annoyance he caused him. Harry is stronger than that.

 

He _was_ stronger than that. Before Louis walked out of his bedroom in an oversized lavender jumper and sinfully tight skinny jeans. Maybe they can start over? Maybe Harry is being too harsh, he is a very forgiving person after all. Why should Louis be the exception? Harry makes his way towards Louis, eyes locked on the older mans. He can do this. It’s just Louis. Louis fucking Tomlinson, right. No reason to freak out.

 

They meet in the middle of the packed living room and Louis gestures towards the surprisingly empty couch. Harry nods and they sit down next to each other, thighs touching and Harry’s heart is very seriously in his throat. He hands Louis the beer he got for him and they just sit. In companionable, slightly awkward silence. What do you say to the man you’ve convinced yourself you hate for the last five years? Harry chances a peek at Louis and blushes when he finds him already looking. He quickly averts his eyes and looks down into his own beer. This should not be awkward. Louis comes around almost every weekend to hang out with Niall. It’s not like they’ve never interacted, just never alone.

 

_“So, um… Who are you?”_

 

Harry scoffs. Honestly? The blood should have definitely made this more obvious. _“I’m Tommy Ross? Carrie’s prom date?”_

 

_“So does that make me Carrie?”_

 

_“Obviously. I thought the blood would have made that very clear.”_

 

_“Right, that tasted really good actually. Like red velvet or summat. And it gave me an excuse to have a drink with you. So, thank you.”_

 

Is he serious? This is not the Louis that Harry thought he knew. Thanking him for humiliating him in front of his own guests? He was looking for a reason to talk to Harry? Who is this man? Harry doesn’t know what to say so he simply blushes behind his beer.

 

 _“Right. I um- Well, this is a bit weird but- um, would you… Could we maybe… Um- Do you think you’d maybe be interested in letting me take you to dinner? You know to like- to apologize for everything? And maybe um- maybe it could be like- like a date?”_ Louis stutters and furiously blushes through his entire question. Harry has the sudden need to kiss him. He’s really fucking cute.

 

_“You’re really fucking cute.”_

 

_“Oi. ‘m not. Says the one with fookin’ dimples and bambi legs.”_

 

Harry lets out an embarrassingly loud laugh and quickly covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks down and mumbles. _“I don’t have bambi legs.”_ He looks back up with his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. He knows he’s cute, but he doesn’t have bambi legs. Thanks.

 

_“I can’t tell if you’re just trying to steer the conversation away from the whole date thing or your just actually this cute.”_

 

_“I suppose it’d be fine for you to take me out on a date. On one condition.”_

 

_“Okay, anything, yeah.”_

 

_“At next year’s party, we team up on Niall.”_

 

Louis laughs loud and bright and carefree. Harry loves it. He’d like to be the reason for that laugh as much as possible. _“Deal, Styles.”_

 

Harry thinks the arsehole next door may be his new favorite part of Halloween. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
